Portal:Main/Panels/Current Horizon Fleet Missions
Current Horizon Fleet Missions Task Force 22 USS Sentinel Mission 1: Cat & Mice *The Sentinel has been tasked with escorting several colony vessels from Starbase 109 to Deep Space 5, but all is not what it seems when the journey begins. USS Frontier Mission 4.0: Future Sight *The Prophets send the USS Frontier two years into the future... during a war between the Federation and the Elyshan Empire... USS Peacekeeper Lost & Found *The USS Sentinel (Peacekeeper) has departed Starbase 259 in search of the missing USS Sirion. (Joint Mission with the USS Malinche). USS Vigilance System Testing *The USS Vigilance is looking for a top-notch crew that will help her make history once more. Currently they are undergoing their "shakedown" in the Oort Cloud. After which, they are going to New Africa to check on the colonies there. USS Hitchcock Mission 1.0 Typhone Expanse Troubles *The Hitchcock departs Starbase 58 for the Typhon Expanse where she has been ordered on a routine mission to monitor anomalies in the region. However not is all as it seems. USS Lincoln Isolationism At Any Price *The Federation has made contact with an amphibian race called the Maldorans, and have left them with the proposition of joining the United Federation of Planets. The Maldoran Government has contacted the Federation to begin negotiations immediately, however the ship that initially made contact has been moved to other assignments. Starfleet Command has therefore sent the USS Lincoln instead, to bring another into the Federation. However, all is not as it seems, as a rouge group of Maldorans wish to keep their isolated stated, and will stop at nothing short of open warfare it seems to accomplish their goals. USS Perseus Episode 1: Holes In A Cloak *The Perseus is sent to scout for a new Strategic Outpost. Routine... Until the away team is lost. USS Tigris Shoreleave *The Tigris is taking a break and new crew at DS12 as they prepare for their next mission. Task Force 42 Starbase Gatekeeper Stand or Fall *Can the crew put aside their beliefs and experiences to defend the lesser of two evils? USS Caliburn Mission One: A Bridge Too Far *The USS Caliburn's shakedown mission is scrubbed and the heavy cruiser is deployed on a first contact mission to Zehn'ka, a planet in deep space. The project, led by Admiral Johaneston, is shrouded in mystery and tainted by a new species with tempermental technology. Join us and see what happens when the Federation attempts to go A Bridge too Far. USS Isoroku '''Episode One: Man Trap *The Isoroku is searching for the missing USS Davy Crockett. USS Amazon '''Airborne Treason *'Captain's Log, Stardate 38404.9:' Starfleet Command has directed the :Amazon to perform a preliminary evacuation of the Avalon Research Facility on Archer IV in advance of a full research team. After 10 days of undergoing quarantine, scanners report that the atmosphere outside the facility is breathable, but they are receiving confusing readings within walls of the facility. I have instructed our Chief Navigational Officer to place us within orbit of the planet so that we can receive the sick and at risk evacuees. USS Beijing Beijing: Fire and Ice *When the Beijing ventures to the ice world of Likana III they are greeted by a break down in the planets eco system that is seeing it slowly but surely burst into flame, the resulting planetary change can have only one outcome, the end of all life on Likana III. However things get even more complicated when they find a young Vulcan woman who believes she is Lieutenant T'Prez of the USS Beijing from ninety years in the past and that she has watched first hand the deaths of both Cole Nataska and Christopher Quinlan. USS Beijing Beijing: Fire and Ice *When the Beijing ventures to the ice world of Likana III they are greeted by a break down in the planets eco system that is seeing it slowly but surely burst into flame, the resulting planetary change can have only one outcome, the end of all life on Likana III. However things get even more complicated when they find a young Vulcan woman who believes she is Lieutenant T'Prez of the USS Beijing from ninety years in the past and that she has watched first hand the deaths of both Cole Nataska and Christopher Quinlan. USS Malinche Lost And Found *The Malinche and Sentinel are sent to find the missing USS Sirion which had been attacked by Borg. A Borg cube has been sighted in the area - will the JM succeed? And who will survive? USS Olympus '''Cold Case 12 *The Olympus is being sent to patrol Cold Station 12, and is being told it is just as a shakedown. But why would Starfleet Command shiplock a crew for a shakedown, and why is Admiral Gates being so secretive about the mission? USS Washington '''Episode 2: Shadows *The USS Washington is on routine patrol and encounters a mysterious nebula.